


Xefros can have little a rage, as a treat

by Anonymous



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Vaguely post canon, xefros is fucking pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Xefros meets Dammek again for the first time in a long time and stumbles over some choice words for him.
Relationships: Dammek/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Xefros can have little a rage, as a treat

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway here's Wonderwall

If you're honest, you didn't totally expect to see him again. You wanted to but if you're really honest, you also didn't. You're already past your moiraillegiance, already past hoping you and him could wax flushed.

You just feel hurt and disillusioned when you look at him. It takes you a minute to actually speak up.

"Hey... uh, sorry, I wasn't actually... expecting to see you again," you admit. Your voice comes out more confident than you actually expected, and from what you can understand from his expression, hidden underneath those sunglasses of his, he seems surprised too.

"Now that you're here again I guess just..." Your hand clenches up into a fist. "I realized you're... you're a real asshole, honestly? Everything was always about what you wanted, I never _wanted_ to be in a band or, or to go through your 'training' or to let you just take whatever you wanted from me! You just... you ruined my life, and I don't know why." You can feel yourself trembling, can feel sweat dripping down your body. It's cathartic. It's terrifying. It's awful. You don't even know what you want anymore.

You look at him, his expression even more difficult to read. What you didn't expect was him to lean forward, aggressively smashing his lips against yours. Once upon a time this would've been a dream come true. You're not quite at a point where you can't admit to yourself you're still into him enough to like the feeling of his lips, that you're not swayed a bit. Even if it isn't a quadrant you ever wanted him in.

You shove him away. You wish you had some snappy comeback for him, but all you can do is stare.

And for the first time, you see him get flustered. "Wh- I thought- I thought you were-"

"Thought I was what?" You sound hysterical. You _are_ hysterical.

"You sounded... y'know, pitch," He scratches his head. "I just thought..."

You pause, barely able to process what he just did, and you swear you can feel your blood boiling. "It wasn't. You... you really just messed up my life because you felt pitch for me? That's it?" You can't help laughing at how sick the situation is. "Why would I... why would I ever be pitch for you? You just... You just make me feel like garbage."

"I..." He stares at you, and you can see him processing what you just told him.

"I-I felt so worthless for so long, and I.. it's not like I've ever had a kismesis but I don't- don't think that's good." You look down at the floor. You just can't stand to see his disappointed face, even now. "I'm... I should go. I..."

You turn to walk away. You wish it went better. You wish you had the right words. You wish you could've been composed. And honestly? Some part of you wishes you could still be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was difficult because I was trying to balance "This is Xefros" with "This is Xefros but now he has a spine and can stand up for himself" and also what is Dammek actually like... who knows.


End file.
